oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Oreimo Season 2 Episode 16
"My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute" '(俺の妹がこんなに可愛いわけがない。,''Ore no Imōto ga Kon'nani Kawaii Wake ga Nai.) is the sixteenth and final episode of the second season of the Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai anime series. It was released alongside the fourteenth and fifteenth episodes on August 18, 2013 after being broadcast on OTAKON 2013 in Baltimore, Maryland on August 9, 2013 and on Chiba on August 17, 2013. This is the last episode of the entire Oreimo series - which also coincided with the series' final light novel volume months after it was released. The Blu-ray contains the ED Card without the black background credits. Ending's Issue and Interpretation There is a fair amount of fans suggesting watchers to '''stop watching on 00:21:12(Hours:Minutes:Seconds) to have the watchers get a straight, plain *"good ending"* and avoid extra explanation in the interpretation of the end, due to many fans dislike on how the episode unfolded passed the previous stated time. Many fans describe the ending similarly to Mass Effect 3, which has reviewers significally drop its rating, due to how the majorty interpret its ending. To understand the ending, please read that last paragraph over at the "'Synopsis'"'' Synopsis On the day of Kyousuke's high school graduation, he has a final reunion with the gaming club. After the graduation ceremony, Kirino arrives to pick Kyousuke up following the end of her middle school graduation, and both head out to meet Manami. As the group sit in the park, Manami becomes visibly angered upon learning of the Kosaka siblings' relationship and following Kirino's provocation, they start physically fighting. After Kyosuke realizes that the person that has told Kirino that she could never be with her loved one was actually Manami, breaks them up, and cites that she was too harsh to actually force such a truth to a little girl. Manami begins brutally attacking their illicit relationship while citing the damage they would cause to their social reputations. Manami ultimately confesses her love for Kyosuke and pleads with him to reconsider, but he chooses Kirino and vows to defy the societal norm to be with her, causing Manami to hit him before leaving in defeat. Afterwards, Kirino laments that Kyosuke sacrificed so much for her impossible dream, to which he contently accepts. Sometime later, the Kosaka siblings arrange a pseudo-marriage at a church, where they reveal their genuine happiness for being siblings with a kiss. Kirino gives Kyosuke back the ring, ending their relationship with her request of being a couple until graduation - which last for 3 months - finally fulfilled, and they go back to being normal siblings (she whispered this to him in EP 14). Shortly thereafter, Kyosuke and Kirino went off to Akihabara to meet a new girl Saori recruited to her online community. As they head to the meet-up, Kyousuke asks Kirino to stop - since they were walking - and tells her that he finally knows what to use his '1 Time WishKyousuke and Kirino made a bet at S2EP11 on that 'if he passes his mock exams, Kyousuke can have one wish from Kirino, and if Kirino wins, Kyousuke would be Kirino's slave for life', which Kyousuke later won in S2EP12. for. So he asks Kirino to come closer, and as Kirino closes in, Kyousuke casually kisses her in the cheek, implying that he uses his ''''1 Time Wish'Kyousuke and Kirino made a bet at S2EP11 on that 'if he passes his mock exams, Kyousuke can have one wish from Kirino, and if Kirino wins, Kyousuke would be Kirino's slave for life', which Kyousuke later won in S2EP12. to break the promise of them 'being couple until graduation'. Kirino is surprised by the kiss, and runs off claiming that they will have a 'Life Counseling', Kyousuke then fondly recalls the adventure with his little sister. Characters In order of appearance: *Kyousuke Kousaka *Manami Tamura *Kouhei Akagi *Kaede Makabe *Sena Akagi *Gennosuke Miura *Kouki Mikagami *Kirino Kousaka Trivia *It is revealed that Kaede Makabe and Sena Akagi are going out and that Kaede is a breast fanatic. *While in the anime, it shows Kyousuke kissing Kirino on the cheek, in the light novel, it just said kiss (キス Kisu) which would usually mean on the lips. Based on the author's interviews, many fans speculate that the kiss actually happened on the lips. *Based off of the interviews with the author, it seems that Kirino and Kyousuke's relationship with each other truly has not ended. * In the end, Kirino decided to stay in Japan to be with her friends and her brother.Specified in the Light Novel Vol. 12, Chapter 4, during a the meetup of the Kousaka Siblings with Saori and Kuroneku, after the ''confession of Kyousuke to Kirino.'' * This episode does not have an official ending card, and the ending is a static scrolling list of credits. * The '1 Time Wish' of Kyousuke was a bet made with Kirino about him succeeding in his mock exam or failing it. Kyousuke ultimately won the bet, which he uses it to break their promise of only being a 'couple until graduation'. * There is an after story named "A Momentary Chance Encounter", in which it is implied that Kirino and Kyousuke are still together. There is also a cameo appearance of a character from "Eromanga-Sensei", another story by Fushimi Tsukasa, the author of Oreimo. Quotes *''"Yea, incest for the win!"'' - Kyousuke, during the confrontation with Manami. References Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:OVA